


Drink Me Under

by Soffya



Series: Sasusaku Month 2020 [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, SasuSaku Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Sasuke tripped and Sakura caught him before he fell on the ground. She sighed and rolled her eyes.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Sasusaku Month 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811101
Kudos: 29





	Drink Me Under

**Author's Note:**

> My Sasusaku Month contribution for the prompt : Drink Me Under.
> 
> I’m sorry for the mistakes, English is not my mother tongue. I hope you like it.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Naruto _belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.__

Sasuke tripped and Sakura caught him before he fell on the ground. She sighed and rolled her eyes. Sasuke said that he did not need help and that he could walk alone, but he almost fell a few times along the way. Sakura held him tightly and helped him walk straight. He mumbled incomprehensible words, which she did not even bother to understand. Idiots, both of you, she thought. She thought about the evening she had spent with Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata. What had started with a quiet evening between couples ended with a drink contest between Naruto and Sasuke. And of course, they decided to lead Sakura to drink with them. But they forgot that none of them held their drink at all and that Sakura had been Tsunade’s apprentice. It took much more to get her drunk.

They finally arrived in front of the apartment that Sasuke had rented since his return to Konoha. Seeing that he was having trouble finding the keyhole, Sakura helped him open the door. They entered and she took him to his room. She was familiar with his apartment, it was not the first time that she had visited him. Once in the bedroom, Sasuke collapsed on the bed, laughing. Sakura took his shoes off. Then she sat on the edge of the bed and watched him. She stroked his cheek and smiled. He was asleep and looked so peaceful. It was rare to see him like that. She stood up, thinking it was time for her to leave. Suddenly she felt Sasuke grab her hand. He pulled her to him and she fell on the bed and gasped.

‘Stay.’

He looked at her with such intensity that Sakura blushed. He put a lock of hair that was falling on her face behind her ear. He moved his lips close to hers and they kissed. It was not the first time they kissed. Or the first time she was in his arms. But she still felt that same feeling of happiness every time she was with him. The kiss ended and Sasuke hugged her. He closed his eyes, overcome by sleep.

‘Stay with me forever,’ he whispered.

Sakura smiled and kissed him one last time.

‘Forever,’ she said. 

She snuggled against him and closed her eyes, falling asleep too.

_The end ___


End file.
